In Vitro PreScreening of Various Classes of Chemopreventative Agents Using Rapid Mechanism-based Assays The objective of this Workstatement is to explore several mechanistic classes using a select number of agents known to belong to that class. The following assays are being used: (1) Farnesyl Protein Transferase (FPTase) Inhibitors (2) HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors (3) Aromatase inhibitors (4) Antioxidants (5) Apoptosis inducers (6) Anti-inflammatory inhibitors (7) Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor (EGFR) Tyrosine Kinase Inhibitors (8) 5- alpha Reductase inhibitors. There are ten agents in each mechanistic category to assay and to determine dose-related effects.